


laurens, i like you a lot

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i'm lams college au trash so sue me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	laurens, i like you a lot

He watched from afar as long as he could manage. Alex’s fingers were flying over the keyboard faster than his eyes could keep up, the soft clacking being the noise that was currently keeping John from falling asleep. Usually he understood his boyfriend’s persistence at getting things done, admired it, really, but it was nearly midnight and he was certain the dark circles underneath Alex’s eyes had dark circles of their own.

With a weary sigh, John swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet, running a hand through his hair as he shuffled across the room to his desk in the corner, where Alex sat hard at work. Instead of letting him be, however, John pushed the rolling chair back slightly to give himself room and seated himself in Alex’s lap, his arms draping around Alex’s neck as tired eyes locked onto his. 

“Come to bed, will you?”

Alex shook his head, his hands settling on John’s waist. “I need to finish this. They’re only taking the first few submissions into consideration, and I need people to hear us out on-”

Before his overexcited boyfriend could even think of continuing, John cupped the back of his head with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Alex melt into it, felt arms wrap around his middle and hold him close, but Alex broke the kiss far too early. 

“It’s Christmas. You can afford to take a break.”

"John-"

"Alex," he persisted. He leaned over and rested his forehead against Alex's, but the boy avoided his gaze. "Your article will be there tomorrow, okay? And the next day. You have plenty of time before the deadline."

"I know, but there's also-"

"I don't want to hear it," John cut him off. "You're gonna burn yourself out, baby girl."

Alex’s eyes met his again, searching for the willpower to pull himself away from his work, so John took the initiative himself, reaching back and closing the laptop firmly- he knew Alex’s had changed the settings so it didn’t shut off when closed. This wasn’t the first night he’d had to drag Alex to bed, rarely did he rest of his own volition.

John clambered off his lap then, and with a small, grateful smile Alex stood, and the two shuffled off to bed, Alex curled comfortably into John’s side, with John’s arms warm and strong around him. John leaned down and pressed his lips to Alex's hair, sighing as his eyes closed and he drifted finally, lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Alex's heart beside him.


End file.
